1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive device, a transport apparatus, and an energy storage control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-061369 is a so-called electric car running only on electric energy (and not using an internal combustion engine therewith). The electric vehicle includes an electric motor configured to drive wheels, first and second batteries configured to supply power to the electric motor, and a power control unit configured to control the supply of power from each battery to the electric motor.
A battery selecting method is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-061369. This method first determines required motor power and required battery energy capacity. Next, on a two-dimensional battery performance map using a battery power density and a battery energy density as parameters, a straight line having a constant slope corresponding to the ratio between the required motor power and the required battery energy capacity is set as a required P/E line. Then, a first battery selected from power batteries with power densities higher than the required P/E line and a second battery selected from energy batteries with energy densities higher than the required P/E line are combined in parallel and mounted on the vehicle.